


Quarantined

by rosamynal



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Feral Behavior, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosamynal/pseuds/rosamynal
Summary: The Warrior of Light is quarantined to an island with Zenos yae Galvus.Little did anyone know what grew on the island.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 17
Kudos: 120





	Quarantined

"What do you _mean_ , we must be quarantined?"

The foreign prince's voice was as even as she had ever heard it, but it held an underlying menace that made the masked soldier retreat a few steps.

The woman simply known to most as the Warrior sat in a chair next to the tall, blond man in the hospital tent. Both bore varying signs of treatment--adhesive bandages were scattered across the woman’s limbs while the prince’s shirt had been undone to treat the scrapes along his now-bandaged torso and shoulder.

"By orders of the medicus, Lord Zenos. S-since both you and the Warrior fell through the collapsed roof and into the tomb, it was deemed that you should be contained in one location for observation--to ensure you aren't infected."

Zenos grew still, but the explanation only served to further confuse the woman.

"Infected with _what_?" she asked.

The soldier hesitantly glanced at the giant of a man beside her. When Zenos simply nodded, he explained.

"A disease contained within the tomb. Those who discovered it fell ill and died within a week of exposure. The savages believe it to be a curse, but of course Garlemald is advanced enough to recognize it for what it is."

“A week’s quarantine, then,” Zenos noted before she could even consider reacting to the revelation and the implied insult. “To ensure we do not show symptoms.”

“Not quite, my lord. You and the Warrior are well-known for your… _durability_. As such, the medicus believes it better that both of you be kept for a longer duration. Since he is unsure how long it takes for one to stop being a carrier, he feels it better to err on the side of caution and extend the quarantine period.”

“Do you mind telling us how long the doctor thinks we should be quarantined?” the Warrior demanded, crossing her arms.

Beside her, Zenos leveled a glare at the soldier. When the man spoke, it was barely above a whisper.

“One month.”

“A month?!” the Warrior echoed. “That’s too long! I have business to attend to in--”

“You were hired by the Empire to investigate the discovered tomb, _Scholar_ ,” Zenos interrupted almost lazily. “As such, Garlemald is prepared to compensate you for losses incurred during your service. That would include those brought about as a result of the quarantine. Where will we be taken?”

The last question was directed at the soldier.

“The Emperor ordered that we designate the island off the coast as a quarantine zone. The buildings there are fully stocked and the provisions should last more than a month for the two of you. We will transfer you there within the hour by helicopter; we will return when the month is up. In the interim, one of you will report daily as to your conditions. Should either of you begin to develop symptoms, we will proceed accordingly.”

Zenos raised an eyebrow.

“Father wants us quarantined together?”

“Correct, Lord Zenos.”

The reply garnered no further reaction from the prince, who merely stood from his seat. Obeying the silent command, the Garlean soldier saluted and led the woman and the prince from the tent to the helicopter waiting for them at the edge of the encampment.

A short ride later found the woman shielding her eyes from the wind and dust kicked up by the helicopter blades as it took off, leaving her alone on the small island with the Garlean standing before her. The giant muttered something unintelligible under his breath, turned on his heel, and calmly entered the residence attached to the lighthouse, the sole structures occupying the island.

According to the rumors making the rounds among the Garleans, the island and its lighthouse had once belonged to an ancient empire lost to time. Subsequent inhabitants of the region had taken ownership of the land and used the island and structure for its intended purpose, which led to the buildings remaining intact despite the unrelenting coastal weather. The sole modification made by the Garleans upon claiming the region, had apparently been to automate the lighthouse which removed the need for anyone to actually dwell on the island--making it the perfect location to quarantine them.

The woman sighed as she stared up at the unlit peak of the lighthouse and the cloudless sky above.  
“This is going to be a long month.”

The first few days were relatively calm, considering who her unexpected roommate was. The situation almost reminded the woman of her time at the University of Sharlayan. The residence attached to the lighthouse had two bedrooms, each with its own bathroom. The shared space contained a kitchen and small living room with an old television that had surprisingly good reception once Zenos fiddled with the antennae. Each cooked their own meals whenever they were hungry and ate on the sofa in front of the television.

Zenos did not so much as look at her whenever they crossed paths or sat near each other while eating. The Warrior had no idea how the Garlean passed the time; from what she could tell he only left his room to prepare food. She took it upon herself to report to the soldiers via the radio near the front door. Whenever they asked her about their prince’s condition, the man lazily nodded and she took it to mean he was feeling fine.

On the rare occasion that he did address her, it was the term “scholar” followed by one or two short words; most of the message came across via the focus of his intense, icy blue gaze. By the third day, she was fed up with the treatment.

“I _do_ have a name, you know!” the Warrior spat. “And I know you know it because one of the soldiers used it and you knew who she meant!”

The Garlean giant raised an eyebrow from where he leaned against the kitchen counter with a plate of spaghetti in one hand and a fork in the other. She glared up at him, unintimidated by the man despite his reputation and their immense height difference.

Zenos slowly blinked while he finished chewing the food in his mouth. His eyes swept over her as he took his time.

“Is it not preferable to the other names I could use?” he asked after swallowing. “Warrior, woman, savage, _beast_. Any of those are monikers I could give you, Scholar, but I choose the one that you claim to be. This respect I show you despite you dropping my title when you address me, even though I am your superior--apart from being a prince.”

The man pushed off the counter and lazily twirled more pasta around the tines of his fork.

“So tell me, _savage_ , what do you prefer I call you?”

She held her tongue, but kept her harsh gaze on the man. Zenos simply smirked down at her and walked into his room before closing the door with the toe of his boot.

By the time a week had passed under the quarantine, the Warrior had consigned herself to living a month without any sort of actual conversation. Both were as healthy as the day they arrived on the island--a fact that the Garlean medicus found promising, although he assured her that he thought it safer for the two of them to remain in isolation. She very nearly asked the man to send over someone who _would_ carry on a conversation with her, but decided against it and signed off from the radio.

As the woman turned away from the desk covered with Garlean electronics, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed over his broad chest stood Zenos, watching her with a half-lidded, bored expression. Before she could begin to wonder how long he had been standing there, he addressed her.

“Are you not _bored_ , Scholar?” he asked. “Would you like to spar?”

“W-what? Spar?! I’m not going to fight you!” she spat and tried to slip around him to leave the small entry room.

One arm unfolded to block her path. When she found herself nose-to-wrist against him, she glanced up to find the man studying her condescendingly.

“I believe I said ‘spar’, not ‘fight’. I know I would defeat you in a proper fight which is why I would rather spar and see where your skills lie. There must be a reason the savages of these lands call you the ‘Warrior of Light’; they would not do so unless you had some middling talent in battle.”

“I don’t have anything to prove to you, Zenos,” she spat while ducking under his arm. “I’m not going to fight against--or spar with--you.”

His hand snatched the back of her shirt and dragged her out of the house. The Warrior struggled against him, but he lifted her off the ground with one hand and continued walking. She flailed in mid-air until he dropped her on the grass in front of him.

“I won’t give you a choice,” he replied coolly as he widened his stance and raised his fists.

The Warrior leapt to her feet, but stopped short of trying to rush past the prince. She had seen him fight and knew how quickly he could move. Instead, she dusted off her pants and shirt before realizing she was barefoot; her toes wriggled in the grass and she glared up at him.

“Can I at least go back and put on a pair of shoes? I don’t even have a weapon!”

Zenos’ pale gaze lowered to her feet. In one smooth motion, the Garlean toed off his own shoes and kicked them to the side. His hands came up once more.

“Now we’re both barefooted and unarmed.”

She vented a bit of her annoyance at the man by kicking at the grass beneath her feet. Her toe caught a pebble and sent it skittering towards Zenos, whose gaze darted down to it before returning to her face.

“I use _magic_ you three-eyed bastard! I need something to channel it through!”

“Then find a stick; I hear your mages use them to cast spells.”

“That’s a-- I’m not--” She started and stopped a few times before stomping her foot in frustration. “You’ve said it yourself I’m a _scholar_! I need a book!”

“Perhaps you shouldn’t be so dependent on them,” he countered.

Before she could respond, Zenos darted forward; his fist readied to strike. The Warrior just managed to step out of the way of the initial punch, but the follow-through stopped ilms from the tip of her nose. Her eyes nearly crossed as they focused on the knuckles blocking her view of the man behind them.

The fist lowered and the man took a few steps back before resuming a battle stance. The Warrior scowled, glancing at the residence past Zenos. She mentally ran through the spells she knew and focused on what few had simple enough formulas that didn't require her to reference her book.

The next attack came quickly, but she expected it. A hastily cast shield deflected the man's punch as the woman stepped back to avoid any subsequent blows. A soft hum hung in the air as Zenos' pale eyes studied her; a faint smile danced across his lips. He shuffled a few steps to one side before shifting his weight and kicking at her head. The Warrior dodged and retreated a few more paces, hissing in annoyance as she realized he was forcing her further away from the building.

She tried to dart around him, but he was on her before she could fully pass. The Warrior inhaled sharply, focusing on the aether around the Garlean. He staggered before he could get a firm hold on her shirt and she ran out of his range as the aether drew into her. Zenos chased after her with an amused grunt.

Recognizing that it would be impossible to avoid the prince and enter the building, the Warrior ran away from it and into the tall grass covering the rest of the island. Her plan was to lead Zenos far away enough that she would be able to circle around and get into the house to fetch her book--or maybe even lock him outside for a few bells so he could learn a lesson.

The woman could hear him gaining on her; even digging deep for a burst of speed did nothing to put more distance between them. The offshore waves caught her eye. She considered running to the shore, but realized the rocky terrain there would slow _her_ as well.

Zenos lunged, trapping the Warrior against his chest with his arms as he brought them both to a stop. Her chest heaved, lungs gasping for air while she tried to squirm out of his hold. He chuckled around her and took a moment to catch his own breath. The woman realized it was the first time she had ever heard him make that sound. When she twisted her head around to glare at him, she saw that laughter echoed in his pale blue eyes.

“If you wanted to go for a run, Scholar, you could have just said so,” he teased with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, the Warrior pushed against the arms holding her. He tightened his hold for the briefest of moments, crushing her into his chest. Her eyes widened for fear that he would kill her and her attempts to escape his grip redoubled. Another laugh and the Garlean released the woman. He lifted his hands and took a step back, parting his lips to speak.

A sharp _crack_ stopped him. His brow furrowed in confusion while the Warrior looked around for what could have made the sound. Slowly, Zenos half-turned and glanced at the rocky surface beneath his heel. Cracks spiderwebbed out from under his foot and towards the Warrior. His hand gingerly reached out to her shoulder as he muttered something in Garlean.

The ground gave way beneath the pair. She cried out in surprise; memories of tumbling into an enclosed tomb flooded her mind as they dropped through the newly created hole. Zenos landed on his back with a groan in the middle of a cluster of speckled mushrooms. Spores flew up into the air upon impact. The Warrior fell onto his stomach, knocking the wind out of the large man. She gasped and immediately started coughing after inhaling the airborne spores. The woman apologized between coughs as she slid off his abdomen. The Garlean sat up, coughing and shaking his head dismissively.

“We need to stop falling through ceilings,” he observed dryly while examining their surroundings.

The pair had landed in a small cave that opened directly to the ocean. Outside of the small strip of dry ground they were sitting on, the rest of the cave floor was taken up by the ebb and flow of lapping waves. Zenos looked back up at the hole.

“It’s not that far up for me; I can push you back up there and pull myself out.”

The Warrior nodded, but felt a sudden flush come over her body. She tugged at the collar of her shirt in an attempt to cool off, but all it did was make her realize how itchy and stifling her clothes felt against her skin. The woman took a deep breath to try and keep from scratching at herself or stripping in front of the man. All it did was renew her cough as she inhaled more of the lingering spores.

"Scholar? Are you listening?"

A hand gripped her shoulder and pushed her upright. The woman opened her eyes to find Zenos studying her. Had his voice always had that little purr to it? She decided she liked it and wanted to hear more of it.

"No," she confessed with a smile. "What did you say?"

"I said that I know what these mushrooms are," he replied as a blush creeped into his face from his neck. "We need to return to the house. Do you know healing magicks?"

She confirmed with a soft hum while her gaze swept over him. Although the Warrior certainly _knew_ the foreign prince was large even by Garlean standards, she had never truly realized how muscular he was or how closely his black shirt clung to his torso, showing off every ilm of his impressive body. Her hand came up to stroke the one holding her shoulder; she immediately felt bumps rise up along the man's skin as a shudder passed through him. His breathing quickened; a greedy look flitted through his pale gaze before his grip tightened on her shoulder. Zenos shut his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them again, he shot her a piercing stare that lit a fire in her belly.

"Scholar, you need to _listen_ ," he insisted, voice lowering to a growl. "These mushrooms have an affect on humanoids. We need to--"

The Warrior lunged forward, grabbing the front of his tight shirt with both hands and interrupting him with a needy kiss. Two broad hands gripped the much smaller woman by the shoulders and pulled her away to hold her at arm's length. She squirmed in his grasp as his fingertips dug into her skin, soothing the growing itch while he took a shuddering breath.

Searching for more contact, she ran her hands down the length of his arms. Her fingers traced each curve of every muscle they found. The thought of how easily he could hold her with one, single hand made something tighten in her chest. She squeezed his forearm and wished he would bring her close enough so she could better inspect his biceps. The more she stroked his skin, the more Zenos' breaths turned into ragged pants until he clenched his jaw. A deep growl slipped through his teeth as she idly noticed his pupils slowly swallowing up more of his pale blue iris.

"Scholar," he growled and firmly shook her. "You aren't thinking straight. We need to get out of here."

"I agree," she purred, locking eyes with him. "We should go somewhere more comfortable than a damp cave."

The itch was growing unbearable. Her hands trailed down to the lower hem of her shirt. Before she could lift it up and over her head, Zenos' hand covered both of hers. The Warrior's eyes wandered down upon feeling his warm skin touching her burning digits. She seized his large hand and brought it up to the flat of her stomach, relishing how easily he palmed her while quelling some of the itch through her clothes.

His fingers twitched against her stomach. She leaned more into his touch, but his arm remained rigid between them. The Warrior reached towards him, favoring her unrestrained arm to get as close as possible. Her fingers ghosted over his bicep; a needy whine keened in her throat, desperate to feel and touch and _explore_.

A rough growl rumbled within Zenos. It shifted into a low chuckle as he slowly let her come closer. The Warrior's hand eagerly grabbed at him and seized his arm the moment it came into reach. A smirk curled the corner of his lips; the arm that once restrained her now wrapped around her, holding the woman tight to his chest. She gasped happily and her fingers danced across the torso of the man in front of her. He eased into her exploratory touch with an appreciative rumble in his chest.

"Somewhere _nicer_ ," he purred. "Of course, but we have to get out of here first. Let me help you climb out; I'll be right behind you."

Zenos stood, the movement sending a few more spores into the air. Easily bearing her weight, the man lifted her towards the hole through which they had fallen. The Warrior planted her feet against the Garlean's shoulders and stretched. Between their efforts, she just managed to reach the edge of the hole and pulled herself up. The Warrior turned around and perched on the edge to watch Zenos take a few steps back before taking a running leap up at the edge. His hands clamped down on either side of where she sat and she backed away to give him space.

Zenos pulled himself up and rolled onto his back. The Warrior crawled back over to him only to sit down on his stomach before he could attempt to stand. The itching sensation skittering across her skin concentrated into her core--which made her heat up. She shifted in place and found it eased some of the itch. Bracing herself by flattening her hands against the man's chest, she purposefully rocked back and forth on his hard abs.

He chuckled as she slowly picked up the pace. The next thing she knew, he grabbed the front of her shirt and threw her to the side. He loomed over her with a soft growl, holding himself up with a hand on either side of her head. She squirmed beneath him as the heat within her focused between her legs. One of her hands grabbed his wrist--eager for _any_ sort of physical contact with the man--while the other darted to her folds. Zenos lifted his free hand and pulled her lower hand away from herself. A distant part of her realized his touch was now burning. When she locked eyes with him, only a thin sliver remained of his pale blue iris.

"How is this any better than a damp cave?" he asked with a sly grin. "I have somewhere better in mind where we can both find some release. Could you hold off?"

She whined and tried to rip her hand out of his hold, but he tightened his grip until she winced. He lowered himself for a deep kiss that changed her whine into a moan. The hand wrapped around his wrist reached up for his neck, pulling her up against him as if it were an anchor. He released her hand in favor of supporting her lower back as the kiss came to an end. She smiled against his soft lips when she felt something long and thick press into her. A faint pressure from the hand supporting her pressed her closer into him as his hips slightly swayed before stopping. The Warrior's fingers found their way into his hair where they entwined with the strands and massaged his scalp.

"Let's go," she whispered.

Her legs wrapped around his waist before he could stand, while her arms held on to his neck. He smirked and kissed her again as he began walking back towards the house. Feeling his lips against hers helped with the heat and the residual itch, but it wasn’t quite _right_. Despite her implied agreement to wait, the Warrior rolled her hips against Zenos as she felt moisture build up between her legs. His steps faltered; she found she rather enjoyed having such an effect on the giant.

She braced her hands against his shoulders and pushed herself upwards, dragging herself up and down the man’s abdomen. A twist of her hips added a thrusting motion to her movements as she began to reflexively clench against the emptiness taunting her. She needed _something_ to fill her--and from what she had felt moments earlier, Zenos would do very nicely.

The Warrior reached between their bodies and slowly took off her shirt, exposing her breasts to the air. His steps slowed as she leaned against his chest and draped her arms around his neck. She rocked upwards, pushing her breasts into him while she began to press kisses into the burning skin along his jaw. When she rocked back down, the kisses followed suit and trailed down his neck and along his collarbone. His breaths came in short, ragged pants while his hands started groping her ass, drawing a moan from her and making her squirm. Another surge upwards brought her within range of his ear. With a smirk, the Warrior nibbled at his earlobe before gently suckling at it.

A low moan left his parted lips as he stopped walking. His right hand left her backside and his head tilted back, eyes closing. When she heard a zipper open and noticed his arm begin to move, she pouted and nipped his neck in annoyance. Zenos’ eyes fluttered open and he fell to his knees as a deeper groan escaped him. Another nip made him force the Warrior onto her back amid the tall grass with a rumbling growl. His teeth flashed as he suddenly bit into her neck. She cried out, pleasure at the sharp pain overriding any discomfort.

Another bite, this time to her shoulder, made her moan and cling to the giant of a man. Her legs tightened around his waist, lifting her off the ground and pressing her needy core against his muscular stomach. Zenos released her from his bite before bracing himself with an elbow near her head. His other hand gripped the hem of her pants and tugged. The first two tugs made her complain while bucking her hips into him. He snarled a command at her, but she didn’t understand him. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to kiss him. Another growl rumbled directly into her mouth and Zenos tore the soaked pants off her lower half. He flung the ruined article over his shoulder before driving her head into the ground with the force of a ravenous kiss.

He broke it off only to bite her neck again, electrifying her nerves. She moaned through the pain while his hand slipped between them. He shifted closer, knocking her knees against her elbows just before something hard and thick prodded her exposed entrance. The Warrior’s hands gripped the back of Zenos’ head. A needy, lustful moan poured out from the depths of her being as she forced his face into her neck.

"Wh- _wha_ -at happened to the _nn_ -nicer place?" she moaned while he sucked at her skin.

An annoyed growl that tingled against the surface of her skin was his immediate response.

"This'll do," he snarled.

Yet another bite; his teeth buried themselves deeper than before. A sharp pain made her voice crack as his canines managed to pierce her skin. The growl that followed vibrated against her neck matching the groan building within her. The Warrior arched into Zenos and wriggled down in search of the erection she had felt.

It drove into her without warning, forcing the air from her lungs in a silent cry. Tears fell from the corners of her eyes as she felt herself stretch around it. Above her, Zenos finally released her from his bite with a rumbling moan. He propped himself up with an elbow on either side of her head; his nostrils flared as he seemed to catch his breath. The Warrior slipped her hands under his arms to grab his broad shoulders from behind. Using him as leverage, she held her breath and bucked against him. The woman cried out in pain as she felt him fully hilt within her.

Zenos grit his teeth in a snarl; his hands tightened into fists. He thrust experimentally into the Warrior. Her nails dug into his shoulders as her body rocked from the motion. Another thrust, but this one made her moan as she grew accustomed to his monstrous girth. A satisfied growl curled his mouth into a grin and he thrust a third time and then a fourth.

His pace quickly sped up until flesh slapped against flesh and grunts punctuated each thrust. The Warrior lost herself to the sensation of Zenos filling her-- _stretching_ her--and soothing the itch that had plagued her body since they fell. She clung to him as if her life depended on it, gasping and moaning as the pressure mounted inside her each time he struck a particular nerve.

Her release came soon after, but he wasn’t finished. Zenos continued unrelentingly. Within seconds, the Warrior felt the pressure build again. She threw her head back against the grass, moaning his name while the Garlean’s grunts and thrusts filled her senses to capacity. Still recovering from her first high, all the woman could do was lay there as Zenos pounded into her.

The Warrior came a few more times before she felt Zenos twitch and swell within her in preparation. With a final thrust, Zenos snarled her name as he filled her. She moaned, exhausted muscles clenching around him to milk the giant for every last drop he had to give her.

He withdrew from the woman and rolled onto his back in the grass beside her. The Warrior could hear him catching his breath. She, on the other hand, smiled and stroked her stomach as she enjoyed the feeling of being _full_. A warm sensation settled over her and she closed her eyes to bask in the sunlight.

Then the haze clouding her mind lifted.

The Warrior’s eyes snapped open, hand clutching her stomach as she realized what--and _whom_ \--she had done. The woman bolted upright and stared down at the man laying next to her.

His pale blue eyes followed her movements. Unsure if he was still under the effect of the mushrooms, she froze and studied him. He slowly blinked at her and brought a hand up to cushion the back of his head against the grass.

“I see you’re recovered as well,” he observed.

His voice was still low and rough. It tugged at something within the Warrior, but she found it easier to resist than before. His other hand came up to tap a spot on his neck.

“You’re bleeding.”

She gasped. Her hand flew up to her own neck and pulled away with bloodied fingertips. A quick spell was enough to heal it. The Warrior glanced around until her eyes landed on the hole they had fallen through. Next to her, she heard the man readjust himself and zip his pants.

“You knew about those mushrooms,” she noted.

“I still know about them; our _coupling_ did not wipe my knowledge of them. I can’t recall their proper name, but quite a few of the ancient cultures used them for certain traditions observed in the spring. Seeing how they affect the mind and body, I can see why.”

Realization dawned on the woman. Her jaw dropped in horror as her gaze snapped to the man lying beside her.

“I-I need to get back to the house. I need to get to my book.”

“Agreed,” he said, rolling up into a sitting position before smoothly getting to his feet. “I would much rather not have a child at the moment.”

The Warrior nodded in agreement and stood up. Her legs immediately turned into jelly and failed her. The Garlean caught her before she could hit the ground. He easily swept her into his arms and ducked down again to fetch her discarded shirt from where it lay in the grass.

She quietly thanked him and put it back on, thankful for at least _some_ decency despite everything they had just done. Her face burned at the thought of it; she buried her face in her hands at the mere thought of how she had acted. Zenos chuckled above her as he began walking towards the house.

“Worry not, Scholar; we’ll never speak of this again. I would even go so far as to suggest we ignore this part of the island.”

She hummed and nodded once more in agreement.

A moment passed. Her eyes widened with another realization and she punched the man’s shoulder. He simply raised an eyebrow as she shouted.

“You _do_ know my name!”

Zenos rolled his eyes.

“ _That_ is your takeaway from all this? Confirmation that I know your name? I’m beginning to question whether you truly are a scholar or simply a bookworm playing pretend.”

“But you do! You even said it just as you--”

“Did we _not_ just agree that we would not mention what happened?” he snarled. “You know as well as I do there was nothing behind it. A physical reaction induced by the mushroom’s spores. That I said your name in a moment of artificial passion means _nothing_.”

“All I’m saying is, is that these are going to be a long and awkward three weeks. After what happened, the least we can do is…” she paused to search for her words.

The glare in Zenos’ icy eyes eased back into his typical neutrality.

“I believe I see what you mean. Very well, I suppose I could begin using your name, but you have to agree to spar with me every day.”

“What? I’m not sparring with you again!” she cried. “Look what happened _this_ time!”

“You can’t call that a sparring match,” Zenos countered as he shifted her in his arms to open the door. “Neither of us were armed and you ran away. I want a _true_ sparring session. I refuse to sit about the island for a month and allow my skills to grow dull.”

He set the Warrior down in front of the door to her bedroom.

“Think on it. You can tell me when you come to your decision. Until then, _Scholar_.”

She watched the tall Garlean vanish through the door that led to his room and shut it behind himself. Her gaze lingered before she entered her own bedroom in search of her book.

Perhaps…

Perhaps it _wouldn’t_ be a bad idea to spar with the man. It would help the remaining time pass all the quicker. And it would certainly be better than just watching the television.


End file.
